Something There
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin has claimed Belle as his own to tend to his castle but soon something much more precious starts to evolve.
1. Chapter 1

**First post is chapters 1 through 4. The rest will be singular chapter posts I just downloaded the first four in one swoop because I had them pre-written.**

**1**

Rumpelstiltskin's talon like fingers gently strummed the china teacup as he watched the new 'care-taker of his estate' cleaning up on the higher shelves that time had long forgotten. Weeks had passed and his once dark, unkept home was gleaming and clean. Sitting at the table idley, his eyes shot to his spindle but quickly found the girl again. She let out a petite girlish sneeze as the feather duster kicked up a cloud of an ancient layer of flith. He watched carefully as she held onto the rung of the ladder above her head, she was a beautiful and intelligent young woman though grace was not her name for a reason. He watched her regain her balance and his body relaxed again bringing the steaming cup to his lips.

Taking a long drawn sip as he admired the sunlight on Belles beautiful face, he was not certain in his long life that he had ever seen such a fair maiden. Lost in a lapse of thought he missed Belle climbing down the ladder and only just managed to see her lose her footing on one of the lower rungs. In a wisp of smoke the imp was prepared to catch her before she could bruise that porceline perfect skin. She let out that delicate melodious laugh as she shook her head. "Thank you, one of these days you won't be here to catch me and I'll really feel what its like to take a fall." Belle said her tone jovial.

"Lets hope that never happens then, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin replied, his voice sugessting distaste at the idea of this delicate creature being hurt. "Wouldn't want the place to fall into disrepair again." His eyes flickering up to hers as he tried to say the last part as impassively as possible. Quickly his eyes flashed to the wall looking past Belle as he set her down gently.

"Perhaps it's time for you to stop for the day, the sun is nearly set." He gestured to the newly unveiled windows. The sky was that of a water color painting, the horizon a mesh of blue, pink and orange creating an array of colors that defied description. "Come, have some tea." He pulled out her chair and gave a charming little bow before taking his seat at the table.

"Thank you." the beauty repeated and took a seat beside her captor. "Rumpelstiltskin...could we." She hesitated and sighed. "could we play a little game, I'm terribly bored with just cleaning."

He watched her as she bashfully folded her hands onto her lap waiting for his reply. A wry smile pulled his lips tight. "What sort of game did you have in mind?" His voice soft and steady.

She thought for a moment and then met his eyes. "It's a question game, I ask you something and you must answer honestly and then you ask me something and I must answer honestly."

"Deal." The beast replied his gleeful smile revealing his sinister looking teeth.

"No, we aren't making a deal it's a game." She shook her head. "Not everything needs to be done in business terms."

Rumpelstiltskins smile dissapeared as he tilted his head curiously at the brave young woman. "Quite right, Dearie. Besides I already have you, I suppose you don't have much left to bargain with." He gave a malicious giggle and poured her a cup of tea. Taking two cubes of sugar and plopping them in carefully as he nudge the hot cup to Belle. "Who shall ask first?"

"Me." Belle replied without a moments silence. "Why did you shut out the sunlight before I came here?"

His brow furrowed in thought, one long digit grazing his own green-gold skin. His gaze peered towards the window again as the very last light of the day beamed through the glass. "I don't live in the sun Dearie, I do my dealings in the dark. People are more willing to admit what they truely want and who they are when they don't have to do it in the light." His knowing eyes looked methodically back to the girl. "My turn then?"

She nodded taking a long sip of tea wondering what he might like to know about her.

"Had you not come here, where do you think you would be today?" He asked this partially out of curiousity but also because when ever Belle spoke of home, the longing in her voice reminded him of how he once longed for home as well.

"I would be married, I would be most likely carrying the heir to the throne." Her nose crinkled slightly showing that she did not care for that thought. "I would be in my Papa's castle and on the arm of Gaston...his prize that he won."

"Won, How?" Rumpelstitlskin asked seeing if his second question could slip by.

"Yes, Won. How he did it is another question entirely." Belle lush pink lips drew into the most adorable smile.

"I suppose." He nodded thinking to himself that she was paying attention to the fine print even if it was just a game.

"My turn." She bit her lip as she considered her question. "What are you really trying to forget when you make your gold?"

"I don't remember Dearie, it has been awhile." he said entirely way too quickly, his voice losing its composure slightly.

"That's not true, you're just afraid to talk about it." Belle insisted.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid to talk about things that are merely shadows now?" He asked his gaze baring into her.

"Things are only shadows when you keep them in the dark, we already know you don't like to deal in the light." She answered without the slightest bit of humor to her voice. "You said you would be honest."

"Ah but this is a game, we never did make a deal." He shrugged nonchalantly his hands gripping his tea cup firmly as he stayed very still.

"Fine, Deal. Question for question...no more skirting around the answers." Her delicate features seeming much more serious as she decided to play her game his way.

Her fingers ran through her chestnut curls as she waited for him to seal the deal. His face blank though his mind was racing. How would she know a lie from the truth? He could simply fabricate his tragic past. Would that be fair though? Did he really want to lie to her about in the first place?

"Deal." his head bowed in consent.

"What are you trying to forget?" She asked again, her voice piqued with interest.

"It's not so much a what, Dearie as it is a who. I try to forget who I was, before...before I became the beast. I was a father and a husband, I was human and..." He stopped himself short of the word 'powerless'. "It's best that I keep it forgotten." Rumpelstiltskin frowned into the reflective surface of his tea.

Belle saw the sorrow in his eyes and for a moment felt embarrassed to pick at the imps old wounds.

"I believe it is my turn again, correct?" He broke the awkward silence not able to stand the look of sympathy coming from the gorgeous girl beside him. "Why do you believe you were Gastons prize?" the answer was self evidant on her appearance alone. He somehow doubted that the sword weilding brute had any regard for Belle's intelligence.

"My Papa, he was worried that I would wind up unmarried." She spoke with a note of laughter. "I always had my nose stuck in a book, when a woman wants to know about the dealings of men they tend to be puzzled..or afraid even. Papa knew if he could just arrange a marriage for me then he wouldn't have to worry about me courting a prince. He held a ball so that the royal families from kingdoms all around could attent and their sons could be entered into the quest. Each suitor was to try to kill the goblins on the edge of the forest who had begun to steal the children in my fathers village. Many of them died before Gaston's turn. He spends all day practicing with his sword its no surprise that he would know how to use it as well as he did. He came back bloodied with the Goblin Kings head in a sac and was given my hand in marriage in exchange." Belle sighed and shrugged. "I was a prize to be won to the princes and Gaston was no acception. I could tell he was very eager for our wedding night."

An unfamiliar pang swept over Rumpelstiltskins heart, he didn't like the idea of devaluing such a precious girl. Her own father making her the trophy to save the people, isn't that how it always was though...yet the kings were always said to be wise and fair.

"You don't look at me the way they did, I could feel hunger when they watched me at the ball that night." Belle added on as she tried to think of another question and clear her head of her own answer.

"You're quite a beautiful girl, Dearie but you are simply the keeper of my estate. Someone to dust off the shelves while I spin how should I look at you?" He asked his voice sounding unphased. He did not expect her to answer this question but he admired the deep rose flush that crept across her cheeks now. "I do believe it's your turn Belle."

He had seldomly used her name, she had almost gotten used to being addressed simply as 'dearie'.

"You asked to keep me forever, you could have used me for what ever purpose you wanted and you could have easily have several servants to keep the castle clean. Why did you bring me here?" Belle's voice remained tempered and even as she was careful with her wording. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear delicately as she took another deep drink of tea.

"You were the most precious thing your father had to offer. As you said I have spun more gold than I could ever dream of spending, you were the only gem I could not have without a deal being struck." Rumpelstiltskin smiled grimly at her. "You are quite a prize, Gaston was no fool to risk his life for your...hand. " the last word came after a long knowing pause, his eyes scanning the shapely shiloutte of his prisoner.

"My question." He giggled as his hand rested against his chin mocking the motion of being deep in thought. His question rolled smoothly off of his tongue. "Why haven't you tried to run away?" He had experience with other desperate maidens agreeing to come to his castle forever, after their end of the bargain was met they all had tried to escape.

When he looked to Belle's face he noticed that it had a hint of sadness painted across it. She was hurt that he had called her a 'prize' , though she had realized that she was just that, she would always be that to one man or a beast. "I am your prize, Rumpelstiltskin...where ever would I belong if not here with you. I have nothing to run to, at least here is an adventure, something unknown. I won't ever have to worry about sacrifice or loss again because I am merely a prize."

With that she stood up. "I'm sorry I'm a little tired." She curtsied sweetly doing her best to hide her disapointment in her face. "If you'd excuse me I think I'll head to my room." The last word was said with a bit of irony, though it did still sound better than dungeon.

"Of course, goodnight Belle." Rumpelstiltskin waved gently towards her, gesuturing to excuse her. He watched her quickly leave the room the hem of her dress vanishing behind the door frame. He looked out the window it was dark except for the pale glint of the moon. She had been just a trade to him, a deal, a prize. As he sat there, his tea cold now he realized how fond he had become of her. She was kind to him, she was not afraid to speak to him as if he were truely any other man. He shook his head knowing that he hit a tender spot by calling her a prize. What surprised him was the fact that he cared that her pride was hurt. Maybe, just perhaps there was something there that wasn't there before.

- **2  
><strong>  
>Belle sat up in her tower, she could have sworn she felt eyes on her just a moment ago, it must have been a dream. Looking around her cell, the barred window gave way to the light of the morning sun. She stretched feeling well a little sore, the straw bed on the cobblestone floor did little for comfort. As she rubbed her bright blue eyes and blinked lazily waking herself for the day, she noticed her door was already unlocked and open. Most mornings so far she had to wait for Rumpelstiltskin to make his way to her room and release her. She assumed it was out of fear that she may escape in the night when he was out doing his dealings.<p>

Combing her fingers through her long dark hair she picked up the dress that her Master had laid out for her at the foot of her door way. Heading down into the parts of the castle that were more inhabitable. Finding her way to a bathroom she drew open the curtains letting the sun shine in. She pulled off a sheet that was covering the mirror and looked into it staring back at her own reflection. She was always told how beautiful she was, when she saw her features in the looking glass she couldn't help but think that she was average. The same brown hair as the other girls, the same eyes and cheekbones. She never understood men coveting her for something so common when she had the knowledge of hundreds of books tucked neatly inside of her head.

Rumpelstiltskin had watched her from outside the little window in her dungeon all night. She was a genuine beauty, especially in the deep recess of her slumber. He couldn't help but keep his deep cold eyes on her, it was better that she didn't see him fawn over her. He was by all rights and definition a monster and she, she was far too good for an imp. None-the-less through good fortune and bargaining she was his to do with as he pleased. A sudden visual flash lit up his mind with what exactly would please him with his Belle. His familiar sadistic giggle echoed in the night air as he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke from outside the window.

Reappearing next to Belle a moment later, careful not to rustle the hay on which she rested. His hand reached for her face, he found himself wanting to touch her soft skin but he did not want to wake her. Retracting his hand he compared the bleak color next to the vibrant pale hue of this beauty. Frowning he shook his head, what did it matter to him if she found him undesirable? A deal is a deal after all and she promised to be his forever, he left loopholes open intentionally on the details of how she would be with him.

He stayed close by being still and silent. Conjuring a pretty dusty blue dress, suitable for cleaning of course; leaving it out in Belle's sight so she would find it when she woke. Hours had passed and he was contented staying in the tower with her, observing her with interest. When the sun began to peek through the bars he noticed the girl stirring and he evaporated in a sudden wispy cloud.

Belle began to draw herself a bath, pouring in a few drops from a perfumed oil bottle into the water. The stone roon started to smell like a green grassy meadow, she closed her eyes inhaling the fresh scent. Beaming brightly as the memory of spending many hours in the feilds, among the flowers reading in serene solitude. A quick rapping came to the solid oak door of the bathroom as it swung up gently. "Knock, Knock Dearie." Rumpelstiltskins voice met her ears as her eyes saw him stride into the room.

"Good Morning." She bowed her head politely holding the dress he had gifted her in the night in her hand. "Thank you for the dress, you're too kind."

Did his ears decieve him, he had been called many a thing. Kind had never been one of them. "Blue is your color," He gave a thin smile of amusement.

His boots gave soft echoing thuds as he stepped closer to her. "I haven't smelt flowers in ages, I had nearly forgotten how soothing they can be." He spoke softly eyeing her tub. The meadow scent was much more appealing than the musty smell that lingered in some parts of his castle for years now. She reminded him day after day since she had been here of all the beautiful things he had dismissed.

"Perhaps you should spend time spinning the straw in to roses?" Belle laughed light heartedly. "You'd get more use out of them then anymore gold."

"Perhaps." He nodded wondering why he had never though to craft other things with his magic. Gold is what men wanted, it was so easy to make and easier still to buy people with. He did like how she thought, she was very off the cuff. "I've met few other Princess's that exercise their tongue as freely as you do , I made a better bargain than I thought."

He stepped closer to her closing the distance. Brushing the back of his hand tenderly across her cheek, he towered over her but he was not trying to intimidate her.

"I'm not so certain thats a virtue." She blushed that stunning shade of red again that made Rumpelstiltskin feel the air knocked from his lungs.

"It is dearie, _it is_." He managed to whisper. His hand pulling away reluctantly from her supple cheek. "Hurry now, more dusting to be done after all." He withdrew a few inches from her before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom.

Belle quickly washed up, her muscles relaxing from having slept on the barely padded stone floor. The water felt wonderful as it carressed her and washed away the dirt from the day before. Lifting herself from the water and tousling dry before putting on the gift from Rumpelstiltskin. Admiring the artistry of the fabric she wondered if he had spun this for her on his precious wheel. Seeing how careful the stitching was she concluded that he must have made it, for no human hands were as skilled. She smiled into the mirror as she fixed her hair. Blue really was her color, he was sweet for saying so.

** 3**  
>Belle didn't mind that hands were a bit raw, one of her tasks today included scrubbing the floors of the entrance hall(which was no small task though she was determined). The stone was dirty and terribly scuffed up from years of neglect. She rung out the rag the basin of water nearly black with dirt and she had just changed the water in it minutes ago. She sighed looking to the corner of the room where Rumpelstiltskin sat spinning a pile of straw into mounds of gold. She wiped her cheek, her hand muddy almost from scrubbing. A black streak of dirt marking her pale cheek, it went unnoticed as she worked to finish the job.<p>

After a few more squares of stone she stood up going to carry the dirty water to be changed once again. Her fingers were drenched and wrinkled from the moisture though and she lost her grip on the glass edges of the bowl. "Oh, oh my goodness." Her wide eyes darting over to preoccupied man.

She heard his laugh and she tensed up nervously, she never could tell if that sound was a good or a bad thing in the first place. "I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin, I didn't mean to."

"No, no, no of course not dearie. For all the beauty that you have, you lack that in co-ordination. I expect many more of my trinkets will be broken and if you are going to apologize each time it will get tiring." He peered over his shoulder flashing her a friendly grin.

"I'm not much of a care-taker if I keep breaking your things." she said smiling still a bit uneasy.

Rumpelstiltskin stood and strode over to a cabinet against the wall. He withdrew a large crystal vase adorned with intricate celtic patterns. The imp's cold gaze looked to the vase and back to the beauty. He repeated this gesture once more before turning his palm upside down and releasing the vase. A fraction of a second later there was a reverberating *smash* that echoed in the hall. He giggled quite amused at the look of surprise on that fair face. "Things are immaterial Belle, I have what I want even if she is...clumsy."

Belle's eyes were still locked on the bits of shattered crystal beside the imp's feet. It had been such a dazzling piece of work. She almost felt sad that he was able to destroy something so special and fragile without any remorse. He looked down at the sharp scattered bits with indifference before flashing an unreadable smile to the girl.

Rumpelstiltskin magicked his way across the room so he was suddenly standing in front of her. She watched his hand move to cup her face, his skin was the most intriguing mix of color, a grey green with almost a dusting of gold on the surface. His long lithe fingers met her face, his eyes looking down at the dirt on his beauty's face. Sweeping his thumb in soft stroke against her porceline skin, cleaning the mark away. "Just a bit of Dirt, can't have you looking like you're a cinder girl."

She stood perfectly still, taken aback slightly at how tender his hand felt cupping the side of her face. She blinked a bit dazed as Rumpelstiltskin giggled with delight at his own little joke. He then compared Belle to that girl who desperately wanted a prince, he was suddenly reminded with a faltering feeling of dismay who he was. Pulling his hand away from the young womans cheek and with a sweeping motion of his hands both the glass basin and the crystal vase had repaired themselves. Holding the bowl to Belle with an awkward silent push into her hands he dissappeared from the room leaving the girl dumbfounded.

Belle looked around the room astonished. "Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked being answered with silence. Her voice slightly louder as she repeated the name again. After a moment her eyes sank to the bowl in her hands and pushing away the plethora of questions circling in her head she went to fetch clean water. She would finish the floor and she had hoped when she had she would find him at his spindle, concentrating unknown thoughts into more valueless gold.

Rage was boiling through his blood, who was she to not make him feel worthy? Some Princess that had been traded to win a silly little war! He felt a long forgotten emotion of humiliation, he felt lower than when he had bowed to kiss that bastards boot. A quiet growl vibrated in his throat as he thought of his skin upon hers, how warm her cheek was. The bright white skin decorated with just the smallest flush of pink. He let out a stream of frantic laughter as he shook his head.

_You are Mad, simply Mad Rumpelstiltskin if you think that creature wants anything to do with you! If you hadn't forced her to come she would be back at home with her foolish father discussing what a...Beast you are._

His thoughts racing making his blood course with fury. Then another thought entered his head. _She was never afraid of you, she came willingly. As willing as the girl could be anyhow and she hasn't tried to run. She hasn't avoided you, she's thanked you...she called you kind._

He felt some of his anger dissapating as he clung to that notion, she did call him kind. Concentrating his frustration he pounded both tightly close fists against the stone wall. His shoulders loosening and his body shrugging as he regained his poise.

He wouldn't go bother the girl again today, he had pressing matters to attend to tonight and for that he was grateful. There were whispers of a maiden with corn-yellow hair locked away by a possessive witch. The sun would soon give way to the night and he could flee his castle for the night. He would leave the doors unlocked so that the beauty might escape as well.

** 4.  
><strong>The girl sat weeping at her window sill, gazing out at the moon reflecting over the water of the lake miles from her tower. Her impossibly long corn-yellow hair draped down her back and across the floor of her prison. Her tears pouring down her cheeks unaware that she was being watched. Rumpelstiltskin sat on the edge of her bed watching the desperate girl sobbing. When he lost amusement he finally cleared his throat. "Hello, Dearie." his voice whispered from across the room.

Rapunzel stiffened in place. Her face whipping to look over her shoulder, her expression one of astonishment and fright. The imp let out a satisfied giggled which sent a tremor down the girls spine. His face was shadowed as he stood from the bed, her eyes watching him carefully concentrating on the gleam of his eyes against the faint light of the moon.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, her terror radiating in waves towards the stranger.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is what I could do for you." He replied calmly he lent carelessly against her vanity so that she could see his face from the flicker of the lantern.

"What can you do for me?" The niave girl asked without hesitation.

A dark grin crept across Rumpelstiltskin's face. "I can give you freedom, so you can be with your precious Prince."

"The witch has the tower cursed, how could you release me?" Her fright giving way to interest. She reeked of despair and he had given her a glint of hope.

He laughed and gave an airy gesture of dismissal. "She might have power over you dearie but there are powers greater than hers."

She shot him a quizical look, she wasn't as bright as Belle but then again she had been locked away all these years.

"She's nothing but a lonely old woman keeping a pretty flower like you locked away in a tower." His gaze looking out at the star bejeweled sky. "Do you not want freedom, Rapunzel."

She hadn't told him her name, yet he knew it. He seemed tricky and sly but he was offering her freedom, her prince, the world. "Yes, please, please help me escape." she pleaded her voice breaking as she bit back tears wishing he could do it.

"Gladly dear girl though…" He crossed his arms giving her a thoughtful look,his voice fluttering melodically, "freedom comes with a price."

"I have nothing you could possibly want." Despair returning in full force to her voice, she had no gems or gold to offer the mysterious man.

"How would you know what I want dearie?" He giggled and swooped with one elegant motion gripping her long braid in his hands. "This must have taken many years to grow."

"My whole life I think. The witch always told me that i have far to pretty hair to cut." She replied unsure why he would ask her that.

"She really does love you, you know…your mother." He controlled his lips from curling into a grin as the girls face twisted in disgust.

"She's not my mother." she shook her head.

He nodded, "My apologies deary, you're right. Anyhow the witch cares for you greatly."

"She is cruel, she keeps me locked up here and she won't let me be with my love." The princess insisted a defiant tone to her voice.

The look in her eyes was that of a nearly broken soul and an aching heart. Being locked away for so many years had taken its toll on the poor girl. Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts were sent to the night before when he had watched Belle sleeping locked in her own tower. He never wanted to see that expression of hopelessness in his beauty's eyes. He shook his head looking back to Rapunzel.

He paused for a moment running his fingers across the soft yellow hair. "The price for your freedom is…your hair."

"You want my hair?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Yes, all that I want so you can find true love is your hair." He stood up straight making himself taller as the girl was forced to tilt her chin up to keep her eyes on his face. "Do we have a deal?"

"She'll kill my prince even if you help release me…" the girls voice said softly, she may not have had any life experience but she knew to be afraid of magic.

"Then an amendment, Your freedom and your prince…alive." He met the girls deep green eyes. "In exchange for your hair and one of your twins."

"Twins?" Rapunzel looked at him offended. "I'm not…we haven't." She said wanting to defend her honor.

"No, no you haven't but you will. When you do there will be twins a boy and a girl, you can give me the one of your choosing." He gave out a sinister laugh.

The maidens mind was a fog how could she bargain away her children to this apparently dark man. Then again if she never were to be free she would have no children, he said she would have twins and he only wanted one.

"It's a deal. You may have our daughter." She sealed the agreement with those words knowing that a her prince would want an heir.

"Agreed," he bowed to her she watched his untidy hair drape infront of his face. "I'll have my own flower."

Her heart sank and she remained silent as she took in his words, how could she have just volunteered her daughter to the same life that she had been condemned to. "Wait."

"ah, ah, ah dear a deal is a deal."Putting up one hand to hush her with a wry smirk. He pressed his palms together as he peered at her. "Besides its you or her, do you really want to stay in the tower?"

"No, I don't." She shrugged and sighed resigning herself to the agreement already made.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sharp pair of scissors. He smiled at the young girl as he brought the identical silver blades to her hair. He let out a long hollow sound of laughter as he cut clean through her thick braid. Cutting her hair just above her shoulders. Holding the very heavy braid in hand he gave rapunzel one last smile before disappearing into a signature wisp of purple smoke.

Her entire body felt lighter, would she really be able to escape? She hadn't notice the fading of her tower from around her. Soon she stood in the distance looking up at the window that she once dreamed to escape from. "I'm free." she whispered before turning sharply and running with a fierce streak of determination through the forest. She needed to find her prince, she need so badly to find her true love.


	2. Chapter 2

He returned to his castle holding the heavy long braid, it was past midnight surely Belle would be sleeping. He would not have to worry about her questioning his sudden disappearance earlier. Remembering that he had left the castle unlocked, what if she had fled? The idea of her being gone filled him with both relief and melancholy. Appearing on the roof of the tower he peered through the bars of the window to see if his beauty was indeed dreaming. He smiled with no irony, drinking in the sight of her lovely face looking so serene. In a silent cloud of moment later he now sat on the hay beside her.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were looking up towards the window and a vibrant memory of Rapunzel's dismayed face flashed in his mind. The girl lying on the hay might have been his payment but was it necessary that he made her a prisoner as well? There were of course dozens of spare rooms with large soft beds in his home, he could just as easily keep her there. With liquid grace he stood up, draped the corn yellow hair over his shoulder and bent down to scoop the sleeping young woman into his arms. She was so wonderfully light and warm, he nestled Belle's head into his chest before he began to carry her from the cell.

Down the spiral staircase into the lower reaches of the castle his light footsteps echoing as he watched the serene expression on the girls face. Paying close attention to his stride making sure not to wake her. Freezing in place when she stirred slightly, a small sleepy noise escaping her lips. Continuing he found one of the bed chambers that Belle had cleaned since he had acquired her. The blankets pulling back with a flick of his wrist before placing her oh so carefully onto the down mattress. He pulled the blankets up over the soundly sleeping girl tilting his head slightly as he gazed down at her. Why hadn't she run tonight? She had a life, a family surely their agreement could not mean enough for her not to want to go back home. He stepped backwards and in the same instant vanished from the room leaving Belle to her dreams.

There were still loose ends to tie up with his business this evening. He produced himself at the edge of the old witches garden. She could sense his magic, hobbling to her window and glaring out at the imp.

"Good to see you again too, Dearie." He gave her a patronizing bow, bending at the waist before promptly straightening back up.

She continued to glare as she demanded with a growl. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a deal for you old woman." he flashed his menacing teeth to her, stepping closer to her cabin.

"I want nothing from you." Her voice a low raspy hiss. "Be gone."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you dear." He spoke calmly as he stepped up to the front door knocking. He looked back to the witch at her windowsill and before she could react he had magicked his way inside behind her. "You don't know what I have to offer."

She twisted about to face him with a sharp turn. "I know no good will come of any bargain with you, imp."

Putting his hand to his chest and giving an expression feigning insult. "Rapunzel didn't seem to think so."

The old woman's anger grew when the snake like man spoke the name of her pride and joy. "You stay away from her!" Her voice barking at him.

He gave a giddy giggle, "Too late."

"What did you do to her?" Concern mingling with the sharp bite of fury when the witch asked this question.

"I freed her, she wanted so badly to run off with her valiant prince. I couldn't begrudge a desperate girl her chance at true love." His tone sickeningly sweet as he watch the old woman seething. "You simply are not company enough for a love-sick princess."

She was enraged summoning her strength she tried to strike him with her staff but Rumpelstiltskin was gone in a wisp of smoke. Reappearing at the opposite edge of the room quite pleased with the old woman's reaction. Wagging a finger at her, "None of that dearie I'm not here to battle just to bargain."

"To hell with your bargains, I must find her." She hissed her eyes reduced to slits as she felt the urge to kill him.

"You won't find her, She's long gone I made sure of that." Watching woe wash over the woman.

He conjured a large brown sac. Reaching into it he gave the witch a glimpse of the braid he had claimed. "She did have rather lovely hair, she mentioned you were fond of it."

"You cut her hair?" The old woman's voice cracking in dismay as if she were looking at a flower with all its petals plucked off.

"Yes, she didn't have much else to give." He shrugged indifferently.

"Give it to me." The witch demanded.

His lips drew tightly across his face into a smile. "See, I do have something you want."

"Give it to me, now." her voice soft and dangerous.

"Of course Dearie… but it will cost you." He sat down on her table resisting the urge to antagonize her further.

The witch snarled, "You will pay for this." she summoned all the venom in her body into these words.

"Promises, Promises." He responded daringly. "Time is wasting though Dearie. I don't believe that her charming prince knows she has fled her tower. He did like to come visit her in the night." his voice twisting implying that the man may have defiled the old woman's gem.

"What do you want for the hair?" She resigned herself knowing her revenge would have to wait. The idea of catching the Prince sneaking into her Rapunzel's tower blinded her with fury again. If she caught him, he would sorely regret it.

"I noticed some magic beans growing out in your garden." He peered out the window at her verdant garden. "Just a handful, you can have this." Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the sac holding the massive braid.

She nodded and reached for the bag, "It's a deal, take them and be gone."

She struck her gnarled staff on the ground and in a flash of lightening evaporated from her hut. Rumpelstiltskin pressed his palms together pleased with himself and went out to the garden. Tip-toeing around the rows of plants before bending down. He began to pluck off seven magic beans and pulling out a red leather coin purse from his pocket, gently placed them inside.

He knew he would have to save the Prince from the old woman but he only did promise that he would be alive. Vanishing from the witches property he waited in the outskirts of the forest that surrounded Rapunzel's tower. Watching with malicious delight as the noble prince's horse galloping the the base of the stone column.

The handsome young man dismounted from his horse. His heart fluttering in his chest, he had not seen his princess in many nights. He had been searching for a way to help her run so that they would be married. He had yet to find any such aide but he could not resist seeing his love any longer. "Rapunzel, my love let down your hair to me." He called upwardly into the starry night.

The witch bit back an evil cackle manipulating her voice to mimic the saccharine sweet one of her lost treasure. "Is that you my prince?"

"Yes, Rapunzel let down your lovely hair so that I might see your face." He replied eagerness in his voice.

Without another word the witch let the braid cascade down the tower. The prince taking it in his hand tenderly and began to scale the tower. He had been visiting the young princess for many months now and had skill enough to climb quickly. His eyes alight, longing to see Rapunzel. His expression turning to disgust and fright when he found the witch holding tightly to the corn-yellow hair. "She is gone. You took her from me and she is gone." The witch hissed as the young man was frozen in terror. "You will never, ever see again." she barked the last part to him before releasing Rapunzel's braid.

The prince began a free-fall, no anchor to secure his way down. The witch watched his descent waiting to hear his bones break, wanting to see him die. In the distance Rumpelstiltskin quickly magicked a safety net of ivy, the princes collided into the first web and it slowed his fall. The witch saw this and let out a howl of contempt using her own power to turn the second cushioning strands of ivy transformed into a thicket of briar. Rumpelstiltskin's trick had managed to break the princes fall enough that when he fell through the patch of thorny briar he did not die. Though the thorns on which he landed had cut at his skin and pierced through his eyes blinding him.

The old woman looked down to see the man unmoving at the base of the tower. Thinking that she had succeeded in killing him she appeared beside him taking the braid in her quivering hands and vanishing.

Rumpelstiltskin went to the prince, examining him and seeing the many cuts from the thorns. He was alive but his body had taken a beating from the fall. "Wake up, wake up." He laughed bending down to speak into the young mans ear.

The strange voice jolted the man back into consciousness. The prince groaned in pain feeling hot blood running from his eyes. He was blind, the witch had succeeded in her promise. He would never see the fair face of his Rapunzel ever, ever again. His princess was gone, tears mingling with streaks of blood down his face. "Where is my love?" He asked into the darkness waiting for the imp to respond.

"She is in the forest, trying to find you." Rumpelstiltskin giggled circling the prince.

"How will I find her with no sight?" The young prince's voice ripe with agony.

Without answering Rumpelstiltskin whispered into the horses ear. The animal listened carefully to his instructions, it was to find the princess in the woods. Trotting off into the forest to find the frightened child lost in the wide world she hadn't know. Rumpelstiltskin left the prince to his sorrow, returning to his castle. Glad that his own eyes had not been blinded and he would be able to watch Belle rest for awhile before she woke with the sun for a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle's cleaning had become greatly easier. The once abandoned looking castle was now pristine. She was sitting on an antique chaise her legs curled beneath her, lost in another book. Rumpelstiltskin sat spinning his eyes not watching the spindle but focusing on Belle's content expression. She could be in any part of the castle, he had given her a real room now yet she stayed silently keeping him company.

After a long while the beautiful girl shut the book gently, her finger running along the leather bound spine. The sun was lowering in the horizon, she looked out the window to the snow-covered mountains. Then she stood without a word and left the room feeling his gaze watching her. She hurried in the kitchen putting together a tea tray for the both of them.

Rumpelstiltskin heard tea cups quiver on the tray as the girl placed it down carefully. The wheel stopping suddenly as he turned to look to her over his shoulder. The girl had adapted to his routine and she was a welcome addition.

Walking to the table and pulling her chair out for her, which earned him her earnest smile. Taking his own seat as he reached for the chipped cup. Belle thought it was peculiar that he had preferred to use it though she had stopped questioning him about it for she had never gotten a straight answer.

"Are you enjoying your book Dearie?" He asked as she poured out the steaming amber liquid into both of their cups.

"Oh, yes." She nodded half-heartedly placing the teapot back upon the tray.

He studied her face for a moment, "Not a good story?" He questioned not hearing the normal passion in her voice when it came to the books she devoured.

"No it's a wonderful story it's one of my favorites, though I've read it twice." She shrugged gently.

"Belle," he paused, "Are you unhappy here?" Dreading the answer.

Asking herself the same question, after a moment shaking her head. "No, I just…I suppose I get lonely. Especially when you disappear. I find myself daydreaming that there are still secrets to uncover here. I've read so many times about enchanted castles."

Of course the girl wanted company, he couldn't possibly be enough to keep her content. He drank down a quiet sip of tea watching her mimic his actions in the awkward pause.

"I do have my business to attend to ." He spoke with indifference. The halls of his estate never felt so alive before…her. He knew how lonesome a castle could be but his expression remained neutral.

She nodded and he could see was in dire need for new company. Wondering how to comfort his beauty, suppressing a giggle as a brilliant idea bubbled to the surface of his mind.

"What must you do tonight?" She asked breaking Rumpelstiltskin from his thought.

"There's a boy who wishes that he could take care of his poor mother. I am going to grant that for him." He stated simply.

"At a price," Belle added.

He gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Of course, everything comes with a price Dearie."

Her cherry blossom pink lips inverting into a small frown. He was a devious dealer but there was more to him, there was a goodness. She wished inwardly that she could force him to see that he didn't have to be wicked.

Seeing that he had upset her, not wanting to speak anymore of his business he set his teacup down. The light of the day had been blanketed by the night and he hadn't noticed. He waited a while longer as they both finished their tea in silence. Soon rising to his feet and looking at the girl lost in her own head. "Goodnight, Belle." He bowed courteously before vanishing.

She relaxed in her seat feeling slightly lethargic. Returning to the Chaise lounge and absorbing the last few chapters of her book. Falling into sleep while she read, drifting into a pleasant dream.

"Wake up." A soothing feminine voice nudge Belle back in to a bit confused as her eyes met the stout tea pot. "Come on, sit up." came the same voice.

Gasping as she had realized the words were being spoken by the same china teapot she had steamed earlier. "Oh my…" Belle whispered.

Without touching it the tea pot lifted from the floor pouring Belle a fresh cup. "What's the matter, Dear?" Questioned the teapot.

Belle looked back in astonishment as the teapot nudge her drink into her hand. "I suppose I must be dreaming." The girl asked rather than stated.

"The master asked us to tend to you tonight." Came the soothing voice again. "Come downstairs darling."

Us? Thought Belle as she followed the hollow clinking pace behind the teapot. The stone walls echoing the noise as she was lead down into the dining hall.

As she entered the room she noticed that the table was fully dressed and set. Such an elegant dinner just for one. Taking her seat as the arms of her chair placed her napkin upon her lap. Giggling nervously, she had never experienced magic like this on her own. She was excited and enthralled by the scurrying silverware and place mats setting themselves before her.

"Enchante Madamoiselle." A candle stick approached her bowing in half in an impossible manner in the middle of it's golden frame.

"….Enchante." Belle repeated extending her hand as several carts rolled themselves into the dining room.

The candle stick took her hand kissing it before straightening back upright.

If this was a dream Belle could not wait to see where her mind lead her. If it was not, how had she not met such a charming candelabra before?


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Lumiere, it is a pleasure to meet you Ma Cher. The Master did not mention how beautiful you were." The suave candle stick spoke as Belle drank in the sight of the enchanted objects bustling about. Blinking at the bloomed red rose the candelabra extended to her. Taking it and inhaling the perfumed bud her eyes flickering back to Lumiere as she set the flower down.

"As he did not mention to me that he had a talking candelabra." Belle giggled brightly.

As Lumiere laughed along with her a mantle clock came whizzing into the room looking rather distraught. "Mrs. Potts, where is Mrs. Potts! The lady must be promptly served her tea before the first course." The clock spoke very matter of factly as if he were co-ordinator of the dinner party tonight.

"Cogs worth old friend, come calm yourself the dinner will take care of itself." The candelabra spoke with airy nonchalance.

"No, no, no! Where is she?" He asked looking for the teapot.

"I'm here no need to be sounding out the alarm." Spoke the female voice that had woken Belle. "I had shown the young girl here, I was warming up a bit."

The clock headed off back into the kitchen determined to set the table, not wanting to waste any time. The chipped tea cup was beside her shyly staying beside Mrs. Potts. With a gentle nudge from the ceramic pot the meek cup was pushed in front of Belle. Mrs. Potts lifting herself up as if being held by an invisible arm pouring out the steaming liquid. "Well what's your name?" she asked the adorable tea cup.

"Ch-chip." it replied demurely.

Belle gave him a smile and extended her hand holding him flatly in her palm as she looked around the dining beauty watched dumbfounded as the sugar bowl came over quickly and doled her out two cubes, giving a courteous bow before leaving again. Trying to absorb her surroundings as the scent of gourmet entrees filled the dinning hall. "Is all of this for me?" She asked the Candelabra.

"But of course, Ma cher!" Lumiere chortled charmingly.

Still convinced that she must be sleeping, it seemed all too real though to be just a dream. Watching the enchanted items do the work and take their places all under the direction of the clock was quite amusing.

"Perhaps Mademoiselle would care for a little evening entertainment?" The candelabra suggested as he watched her look around the room with delight.

She nodded, her eyes alight wondering what sort of show that dishes and utensils might be able to put on. " Oh Yes, Please." She managed to speak up.

Lumiere gave a quick bow kissing the hand that wasn't supporting Chip and dashed off to prepare an excellent show for the beauty. Cogsworth had begun to serve the meal to her, ordering the dishes with the entrees down the long frame of the table. She had to suppress a giggle as the clock kicked a stray serving spoon back into line.

Bringing Chip up level with her lips and carefully sipping from him half expecting the little piece of china to tell her to stop.

"Ma Cher mademoiselle it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you here tonight…" Lumiere announced dramatically as his fellow candlesticks bent and angled their flames so that a spot light was created. Setting Chip down to watch the show as well. Belle couldn't help but beam when she saw the child like delight as the little tea cup watched the performance with her.

The magically animated items produced an amazing show, creating a chorus of voices that echoed off of the hard stone walls. The music filled her ears and she felt her loneliness and boredom melting away completely.

The spoons and the forks were performing a charming waltz across the table cloth as the plates cartwheeled down the length of the table. Clapping with enthusiasm at the end of each perfectly orchestrated song and dance. She had to refuse several silver carts of food not even having room to pick at the gourmet items anymore. The empty and dirty dishes clearing themselves from the dining hall as the entertainment continued.

Belle gasped as Lumiere juggled a three crystal wine glasses with absolute ease. Cogsworth warning him in the background not to damage the masters things. The candlestick chortled in reply as he set on crystal glass up high catching it again with ease. She felt like she could watch this all night and she did. Soon she was slumped over slightly in her chair, fighting both gravity and her own exhaustion. The teacup in her hand was giving a small bubbling snore as it had lulled off into sleep.

"Oh dear, I should show the miss back to her room poor things falling asleep right here at the table." Mrs. Potts voice spoke with a disapproving tone as if wondering how none of the others saw Belle's exhaustion.

"I'm fine." Belle tried to protest.

"Come now, it's nearly morning up to bed with you." The teapot insisted nudging the Beauty's arm trying to coax her to stand up.

Belle looked out the window and saw that the night was begining to give way to the sun. The deep midnight black of the night sky becoming a lighter blue as dusk set in. "We can't have the Master thinking we wouldn't let you sleep." Mrs. Potts said kindly and the young girl stood up resigned as if she were a child and her mother were urging her to sleep.

"That was magnificent." Belle said mid yawn as she was lead up the winding staircase to her room. "Thank you, I really enjoyed everything." her lips drew into an authentic delighted smiled.

"Our pleasure Dear, Lumiere will be very happy with himself knowing he kept you entertained throughout the evening." Mrs. Potts spoke kindly as Belle slipped her shoes off and climbed into the goose-feather bed. "Now get some rest."

Giggling despite herself, Belle nodded. The warmth of her quilts covering her very quickly helped the beauty drift into dreams though they would pale in comparison to her waking hours tonight.

The enchanted plates and silverware washing themselves in the kitchen and stacking themselves back neatly in the cabinets. Cogsworth making sure not a crumb was left behind finishing the cleaning just before Rumpelstiltskin returned.

"Good morning Master." the clock spoke with an air of respect.

The imp nodded to him and took a seat at the same end of the table where Belle was seated earlier.

"The girl just went in for a lie down." Mrs. Potts said as she poured Rumpelstiltskin a welcoming cup of tea.

"She enjoyed herself then?" He asked as Lumiere came darting down the table to him.

"But of course." the candelabra said haughtily.

"Good." he nodded and took a short sip of tea, "tell me everything." Relaxing back in his chair as the tea pot, the clock and the candle stick began to recount the night past.

Their tale took quite awhile to tell, going into details of the performances and Belle's unbridled reactions of joy and awe. Rumpelstiltskin thought long of the beauty's smile, almost jealous that the magicked dishes could provoke it from her so simply. When their story had finished he gave a small flick of his wrist and drained the life from all three just as easily as he had given it earlier.

He made a resolution that night that Belle would never be lonely while he was away. He would make sure to awaken the lifeless items each night that he had to leave her alone in the dark castle. The colors of the morning sunrise filling the room he smiled to himself one last time before standing up and walking up to the entrance hall to continue his spinning. He would let Belle sleep the day away, contented by the thought of how much she enjoyed his gift.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry it took me like two weeks to finally sit down and write a new chapter. I was lost on where to go but OUaT always helps inspire me as well as RC tweet session. So here it is chapter 8.. enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>The more time that had passed the more Belle and Rumpelstiltskin learned each others nature as if it were second to their own. It had blossomed into an off-kilter relationship they had begun to trust each other. She was allowed to walk around the grounds outside of the castle now. Winter had set in but that did not deter her from enjoying her newly gifted freedom. The gated grounds were wide and extended into the forest so she had plenty of room to explore. Gazing out at the mountain strewn horizon squinting slightly as the sun reflected from the gleaming blanket of snow. She heard the sweet song of birds over by the pine trees and followed the sound.<p>

He watched the brunette beauty roaming the grounds a small sac of seed in her hands feeding a brilliant bright red cardinal. Deciding to join her he wrapped himself in a warm elegant cloak following the path towards the girl. As he approached she glanced his way and received him with a tender smile. "I was wondering when you might come out from the wheel." she shrugged the bird from her hand tossing it seed on the snowy ground.

"I see you made a friend." he gestured to the cardinal his eyes darting away from her full lips drawn into that precious smile.

She nodded and sprinkled a bit more seed on the ground seeing that the vibrant bird was now joined by others. "Would you like to feed them?" she asked offering him a fistful of the bird-feed.

Rumpelstiltskin shot her a perplexed look and before he could respond she had spun his wrist so his palm was facing upward, filling his hand. Seeing the bounty in his hand a gorgeous blue bird swooped upon his palm. Resting its little wings as he pecked at the food, Belle held his hand in place. He looked at her blinking a little dazed letting the petite creature finish its meal. He was dumbfounded that Belle was not repulsed at the lack of heat in his green-gold hand most would shutter at the odd texture of his ancient skin.

Belle giggled seeing him standing there sort of in awe of the little bird not realizing what was really racing through his mind. "See you can't be a beast he's not afraid of you." she released his hand and the bluebird flew off.

"I've never understood the affinity that princess' have with woodland creatures." He smirked dismissing the event entirely with his little quip. She shot him a playful pout and placed the seed bag in her cloak pocket. She watched his face seeing the look of satisfaction she shook her head. Having no answer and feeling a little silly for cavorting with the birds. She bent at the waist picking up a fistful of snow and tossing it at Rumpelstiltskin giggling with delight as she did.

The cold fluffy white snow exploded in a soft puff as it made contact with his chest. Ducking out of the way just in time for a second snow ball. He gave a fluid gesture bending at the waist as well as if bowing at the beginning of a duel. He grabbed a large handful of the soft icy cold crystals tossing it towards her missing her entirely as she dodged it with an out of character cat like reflex. Her laughter sang out through his grounds as she took shelter behind a tree, gathering fresh ammo and making contact with him again. Caught up in the amusement he let out his own small laugh and vanished in a wisp of purple smoke, appearing behind Belle and grazing her shoulder with a small snow-ball.

"Hey that's not fair, you're cheating!" Her face lit with joy as she realized that she was seeing a new side of Rumpelstiltskin. An almost child-like nature was radiating from him as they engaged in the playful snow-war. She continued to dodge him but he was enjoy his dirty tactics, popping away in a smokey cloud just as one of her well aimed balls of snow swished through the air in the place he had been standing. This inspired more determination in Belle and she collected an arm full of ammo before hurling them at him. Giving out a soft gasp of faux surprise when he managed to target her the snow scattered all over her clothing now.

She felt him appear behind her and turned quickly on her heel tackling him. He gave her a winded look and stayed perfectly still as she had him pinned. Rumpelstiltskin looked back at her unblinkingly, their faces inches apart. Belle was lost for a moment looking into the dark pools of his eyes before she snapped back into the present. She had honestly just wrestled him to the ground, she was appalled with herself. Her pale cheeks suddenly burned a deep shade of crimson and she bolted upright. He leaned upon his elbows and sat up slowly, looking at the flustered girl. Standing up after a moment and brushing himself off.

"Err, I...I'm sorry about that." Belle's voice a little higher than normal as she spoke nervously. She had gotten caught up and had forgotten that she was his captive and not his companion.

"No harm Dearie, all in good fun of course." he replied hesitantly. "I suppose you really wanted to win that little battle." He gave her a genuine smile.

"So you conceded defeat?" she relaxed seeing that he was unphased by her little stunt.

"Only if it means we can escape from this cold, your lips look as if they may turn blue." he nodded pressing his palms together.

Belle gave one firm nod and they headed back inside the castle. He helped her remove her cape and hung it to dry over the mantle of the fireplace. Removing his own cloak as well as he saw her knelt trying to inspire kindling into full flames. With a simple gesture of his wrist he extended his hand to her helping her back to her feet as the flicker of the fire grew. Feeling the frost from the outside melting away Belle went to the book case and grabbed the tale of King Arthur bringing it to the chaise lounge and sitting leaving space for Rumpelstiltskin. He noticed the empty space and joined her gladly not seeing the title of the book. "What are you reading Dearie?" he asked gently.

"About King Arthur and Lady Guinevere." she replied her gaze looking away from the pages. She felt a bit rude diving into a book while he kept her company, "Would you like me to read some of it to you?"

His face turned to the roaring fire relaxing and closing his eyes basking in the warmth and the peace of the moment. "Yes, please who doesn't enjoy a good love story." He nodded and settled in as Belle began to tell the tale her voice sparkling as she recanted the legend to the imp.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I hope you are still reading this..I am sorry it is taking me so long in between chapters. Happy OUaT eve all. 3 Thank you Jane Espenson for the writing sprint.

The fire soon simmered into embers both Rumpelstiltskin and his beauty were collapsed, asleep in front of the glowing ashes. Belle had the book open upon her lap, her relaxed fingers losing their grip, the book slipping to the floor with an audible thud. Blinking dazed the imp looked at the sleeping beauty curled up beside him. His dark deep eyes going wide as he saw her resting beside him. The last thing he remembered was her voice ringing with delight as she spoke of Arthur gathering the knights of the round table to start his crusades. She had captivated him into the story simply by her own enthusiasm.

The imp sat beside Belle watching her sleep his fingers oh, so gently brushing her hair aside. A small flick of his wrist conjuring a blanket to lay over her to keep her petite frame warm. Not daring to move, not wanting to wake her from what ever pleasant dream that had her full lips curled into the softest of smiles.

Slowly he slipped back into sleep completely comfortable with his Belle beside him. Waking only when he felt her stir. Belle yawned her palm stroking over her eyes, rubbing them and blinking lazily as she realized where she had spent the night. "Oh, my." she whispered and glanced up seeing his eyes were open. "G-good morning." she stammered

"Good Morning, Dearie." he giggled when he saw how flustered she was. "Sleep well?" he had to ask her.

"Very well, actually." she laughed lightly sitting up so that her weight was not supported by Rumpelstiltskin.

He gave one solid nod and slid from the chaise lounge standing and straightening his rumpled clothing. "Perhaps some breakfast?" he suggested and with a small gesture Mrs. Potts came back to life and headed promptly to the kitchen.

Belled nodded but stayed contented on the lounge. "Breakfast sounds wonderful." her blue pool like eyes peered up to his.

Rumpelstiltskin strode over to the table and sat in his usual seat waiting for the kettle to prepare the meal. He watched the beauty rise to her feet and join him her hair a bit tousled from having rested on it. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." she bit her lip a little uncomfortably.

"Not to worry, Dearie," he didn't speak the rest of his thought aloud but he had actually enjoyed the warmth of her body on his. After a few moments of small conversation the teapot came back with silver trays of food.

"Here you are Master, breakfast is served." Mrs. Potts voice rang out respectfully as the carts came to a halt beside the imp.

After breakfast was finished he sent Belle to complete her normal chores as he spun. It was difficult not to think of their little snowball fight, her giggles, how happy he had felt in that moment. The day had passed at a snails pace as he waited for her to rejoin him, when the sun had set without a sign of her he headed into the library.

With no surprise there was the brunette girl lost in the pages of yet another story. He giggled breaking her concentration. "Has Dear Arthur found his happy ending yet?" he asked casually entering the room.

"There's an evil witch, Mab...all she does is interfere." Belle gave a breathless sigh, "They could have a utopia if it weren't for her meddling."

"I thought true love concurred all?" Rumpelstiltskin gave her a mock perplexed look.

"It does, it will!" her eyes wide with hope.

He gave her a mischievous grin and continued deeper into the library. Out of all of her qualities her innate hope for the better in situations was something that he had grown to admire the most. How after her own story had turned out so skewed...so irrevocably lonely did she still believe in happily ever after?

"Why do fantasy stories intrigue you so?" he asked curiously, knowing they had to provide an escape.

"It helps to give me perspective." she answered simply.

"Perspective?" his brow raised giving her an uncertain look.

Belle nodded smiling at him, "Yes, it really can help. For instance Arthur was raised as a farm hand and he was told it was his destiny to rule and unite the land. What a terrible responsibility but he was so noble that he sacrificed his easy life for one of constant struggle."

"As you gave yourself to me to save your fathers kingdom?" Rumpelstiltskin suggest his voice attempting to stay neutral.

"Well, yes. I know now it was my destiny to come here Rumpelstiltskin, even if I am just a maid." she frowned feeling a bit delusional when he called out the parallel her mind had made.

"Destiny is something easily changed." he remarked looking her over before allowing his eyes to drop to the floor.

Belle absorbed these words hearing woe in his voice. "We decide our own fate." she argued, "I chose to come here." without a thought the next words unfurled from her tongue. "What did you choose to make you like this?"

The imp felt as if she had just pierced his heart with an arrow, she struck him to the very core with that question. "I chose to save my son, I chose the cowardice of killing an old beggar man in the woods to gain some power." he grimaced thinking of how he had been tricked into his curse. He had answered her honestly for he felt no reason to lie to her, in his old life he was well known as a coward.

He watched the lovely face look back with a bit of disapproval. "We all must live with our choices." her lips faltering into a pout, she felt badly that his error haunted him so many decades after.

"You must have loved him greatly." Belle whispered meeting Rumpelstiltskin's hollow ancient eyes.

"I did." he nodded, "though he did not love what became of me." if he had tears left in his leathery body he may have wept at the thought. He had saved his son and lost him all in the same act for what child could love a wicked creature like himself?

She had no words to console him though she searched for them. Her rosy full lips continued to pout as she gestured him closer. "Would you like to finish this with me?" she lifted the book slightly.

"Perhaps another time." his face was barely concealing the turmoil that was coursing through his entire being. He bowed curtly and turned to leave the library skirting away from her questions as quickly as he could.

Belle sat there unable to concentrate on the text that had previously enthralled her, instead she thought of what fate really meant. Did she really have as much control as she thought? What was her purpose here with Rumpelstiltskin, had she made the right choice after all?


	7. Chapter 7

Belle was sweeping the hallway outside of Rumpelstiltskin's spinning room. The hem of her blue dress swaying subtly side to side as she hummed softly to herself. The bristles of the broom collecting the small amount of dirt into a pile. She had begun to dance with it getting lost in a day dream. She had never been a typical princess, she didn't miss the lavish banquets or the grandeur of it all as a whole. It would be a lie to say that she didn't miss the Masquerades and Balls. Her full lips drawn into a contented smile as she thought of the ladies of the court dressed in fine extravagant dresses, being swept across the dance floor by a sharply dressed gentleman.

Belle had danced down the length of the hallway and was wearing a rather far-off look when she heard Rumpelstiltskin's petite high-pitched giggle. He had been watching her silently for only a moment or so but between the waltz tune she was humming and her peculiar dance partner he could not help but cave into amusement. Her eyes met his and instantly the pallid white of her cheeks became a glowing red. She stopped in her tracks and hesitated before asking. "Is there something that you needed?" Belle's voice soft with uncharacteristic shyness.

He had almost wanted to apologize for her apparent embarrassment, shaking his head. "Perhaps I could cut in?" gesturing to the broom and giving her a kind smile. "and some straw when you have the chance, Dearie."

Belle nodded and bent down gently collecting the pile she had swept up and heading off to fetch Rumpelstiltskin more material to be spun. Returning to his wheel the imp's mind now began to wonder into it's own fantasy. The beauty had little grace when it came to walking or every day activities but the way her body moved with the broom. She had been lithe and light on her feet, it was the only time that he had seen the princess look truly care-free. Rumpelstiltskin gathered the collection of coins at his feet as Belle entered the room with a large tuft of straw.

"Here you are." she spoke cheerfully, deciding not to think on how he had flustered her.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a soft nod and took the hay gratefully, "Thank you Belle. Have you finished that story of yours yet?"

Belle shook her head no, "I'm nearly done with it and I think the ending is going to be magnificent." she said a bit breathlessly.

"I'll send in Mrs. Potts to the library." he placed the straw down beside the wheel letting her know she was done cleaning for the day.

His reward was her genuine smile, her eyes alight at the thought of getting to drink in the epic ending of King Arthur. How he adored that delicate bow of her lips were drawn into, with that a delightful whim sparked in his mind. The girl had gone off eagerly and he was left to his wheel. As he spun the gold that was produced came out not as it's usual coins but fabric.

Belle was unable to become absorbed in the story, her mind returned to last night here in the library. She still wasn't certain that she had made the right choice coming here to the dark castle. Given her small humiliation earlier she was clouded in doubts, with the privacy to dwell on them. Staring blankly at the pages wondering why she had made a deal in such haste when she was so desperate. Her face was furrowed in worry when Mrs. Potts and the little chipped cup came rolling in on a tea-cart. "Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded, "Thank you, yes please." Placing her book upon her lap not wanting to be rude herself.

"Belle!" chimed the excited voice from the little cup Chip. "It was my turn out of the cabinet today! What are you reading?"

Giggling the young woman took him into her hand and read him the title of the book. "King Arthur and the Holy Grail." answering him and lifting the rim to her lips taking in a sip of perfectly steeped tea.

Mrs. Potts gave her a motherly look, she had not missed how pensive Belle was a moment ago. "Something on your mind Dear?"

Nipping her bottom lip as she swallowed the herbal tea, "As a matter of fact, yes." Belle nodded glad to have someone to talk to about her thoughts. She hesitated a moment trying to word it correctly, "I'm afraid I made the wrong choice in coming here. I had only been thinking of who I could help in that moment, I would have been queen. I could have helped so many people. I could have had a purpose, I think I traded away my destiny."

"You can't trade something that isn't yours to give." the tea pot spoke wisely, "You did exactly what you needed to and you saved the lives of the kingdom in a hopeless moment. As for your purpose here now, time will clear that up." As peculiar as it was to be given advice from an animated item Belle absorbed it and felt some of her doubts melting away.

Chip frowned at Belle, "Why don't you want to be here Belle? Don't you like us?"

"Of course I like you!" she said in a comforting voice, "You two are my only friends in the world and I am grateful for that."

His frown vanished and he giggled as she took another sip from him, "That tickles!"

Belle vented the rest of her worries to , feeling relieved and more sure of herself as the things that had built up in her mind were aired. Who was she to think saving the kingdom was wrong? It was her one act of valor and she would cling to that notion for the rest of her life, it would be her happy thought in a dark place. After awhile longer excused herself and Chip from the library. Belle delved back into the depths of King Arthur's court, her mind cleared and able to enjoy the story.

Night had fallen when she had closed the pages, it had fed her romantic imagination. Tucking the book back on the shelf and leaving the library heading back upstairs to her bedroom. She strolled by the spinning room and saw that Rumpelstiltskin was not at his wheel, Belle could only assume he had gone to take care of the boy he mentioned the night before. Taking the winding staircase to her room yawning as she closed the door behind her. She spotted a great white box with a note on-top of it sitting on her bed. Raising one brow curiously picking up the parchment. "I would like to see you in this. Take tomorrow off and meet me in the Ballroom at sunset." After reading the note she folded it up and set it back down.

Belle opened the gift-box and gasped when she saw the most gorgeous gown she had ever laid eyes on. The material was that of liquid gold, she ran her fingers along it and despite it's metallic look it was as soft as silk. Picking it up eagerly and draping it in-front of her wearing a wide-eyed grin. The intricate rose pattern that trimmed the top of the bodice was something to be admired, the careful stitching along the corset was truly an art form. it was the most stunning gift she had ever been given, it meant something more knowing that this was clearly crafted by Rumpelstiltskin. As cold as he could be she could see that he was generous when the mood suited him. She began to sway humming a small tune to herself dancing around with the dress in her arms, hardly able to wait until she would wear it tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came Belle woke with the sun, her first thoughts as she rubbed her eyes were of the beautiful dress she had been gifted. Stretching and stepping out of bed she opened the box and unfurled the material her fingers running along the seamless silk. What a charming notion, being able to feel like a princess again. Why was Rumpelstiltskin so kind to her? He asked for nothing in return besides her company, it had made no sense.

Mrs. Potts came in with her morning coffee and Belle sunk into a large hot bath wishing that the sun was lower in the sky. Drying off and putting curlers in her hair as she admired the gown once again. There was no sign of Rumpelstiltskin, she assumed that she would not see him until sunset.

The day passed at a snails pace she had curled her hair and done herself up, having some difficulty tying the corseted top around herself Lumier lead a hand. "What a vision." the Candelabra commented as she spun on the spot adoring how light the fabric felt on her frame.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly stepping towards the full length mirror in her room, uncovering it. She never felt more beautiful than in this moment, how could she ever thank Rumpelstiltskin for this gift?

Looking out towards the window Belle beamed as she saw the setting sun lighting the sky with an array of vibrant pinks melding with orange and red. Eagerly heading towards the ballroom, careful not to catch the hem of her dress under the matching heels as she scurried down the stone hall.

Belle entered the marble floored dance hall and gasped as she saw it was lit up for the first time since she had came here. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling sparkled with light reflecting from a thousand crystals. Her eyes scanning the room and at the bottom of the staircase was Rumpelstiltskin. The light from the chandelier seemed to make his green-gold skin glisten more than usual. She admired the handsomely stitched blue dress coat he was wearing, a pressed clean , ruffled white shirt tucked neatly under a vest of gold. She couldn't help but give a delighted giggle as she met his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin drank in how radiant his little house keeper looked in that gown. Her normal garb did her no justice. Blinking back at her and running his tongue against the bottom of his lip in an almost nervous fashion, he snapped his fingers softly. Belle looked around in confusion as an elegant melody was being composed by instruments with no musicians. Her heart leapt as the sweet sound of the violin reached her ears. The beauty took this as her cue to start descending the stairs. Resting her delicate digits on the polish oak banister, eyes firmly fixed on Rumpelstiltskin. With out of character grace she almost began to glide down towards the imp disguised as a gentleman.

The gold trim of her dress swept smoothly with each step, Rumpelstiltskin watched her in a daze. Extending his hand as she reached the last step, Belle gladly gave him hold of her delicate palm. He kissed the top of her hand and then released it, bowing grandly at the waist. The beauty mimicked the beast, curtseying to the host of this wonderful evening. Without a thought the question slipped out. "Do you know how to dance?" she blushed brilliantly immediately, realizing the implied insult.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled kindly and gave her a small nod. "Aye, I've learned a few steps in my years." He stepped up closely and peered down into those oceanic eyes, resting one of his clever hands on her waist. His other hand taking her hand in his. Belle in turn placed her fingers lightly on his shoulder. The music was filling the ballroom, the tempo a steady, slow, romantic waltz. Belle's lips curled into an amused bow as he began to lead her in the dance. Her fingers running along the smooth velvet texture of his royal blue coat.

Keeping in tandem with the orchestra he guided her in a sweeping circle around the glossy marble floor. Belle's dress flowing around her, the gold thread catching flickers of light from the crystals above them. She couldn't contain how absolutely delighted she was as he spun her as expertly as he did the straw. The music soon changed, a bit quicker pace this time but still just as exquisite as the first tune. With the change of tempo Rumpelstiltskin also switched the dance step to the foxtrot. She gasped when he suddenly twirled her in place, a light laughed bubbling from her plush lips as he did so. The sound of her laughter made it hard to draw breath for a moment. Belle was speechless, beyond impressed with the command Rumpelstiltskin had as they both glided around the room. Without noticing the distance between the pair began to close, both becoming more relaxed as they danced.

The sun was set by the time the next melody began to come from the magically played instruments. The stars visible in the blanket of the dark night just outside of the many windows above them. The music was much more playful this time, their steps quickening into a jovial promenade. Belle stumbled only slightly and Rumpelstiltskin could not bite back the smirk crossed his lips. "Am I going too fast for you, Dearie?" amused at his own little joke since she had after all asked him if he knew how to dance.

"I'm a quick study." she returned his smile and with that she moved with him in liquid tandem once more.

It was truly something to be admired, she was stunning in the satin gold gown. A gorgeous young princess alight in his arms was a sight the old imp never thought he would have the privilege of experiencing. In his many years in this world he had many ventures but tonight was perhaps the most magical moment in centuries. He felt like a man again, an ordinary man with an extraordinary woman to keep him company. Rumpelstiltskin nearly forgot himself as he saw the joy reflecting off of Belle's face back at him.

Holding her closely, he dare not kiss this wonderful creature but he longed to. Belle's heart melting with the romance of it all as well. An entire ball simply for her, a night that no other was fortunate enough to drink in. Still they danced, late into the night hours being swallowed whole in the blink of an eye. As the sky began to lighten with the dawn and Belle's feet ached, Rumpelstiltskin brought the instruments to a rest.

Belle brought her fingers to cover her mouth as she let out a small yawn, elated but exhausted after such a marvelous evening. Rumpelstiltskin escorted her upstairs to her bedroom. "I simply can not thank you enough Rumpelstiltskin, for the first time since I've come here with you. I've felt like this could be….like it could be a home." The familiar and sweet flush crept across her cheeks again.

"I'm glad to have brought you some comfort, dearie." he spoke almost dismissively, finding it hard to accept her gratitude.

They approached her door and Belle leaned against the frame, her chestnut curls slightly tousled from being spun all night. "You're an intriguing man Rumpelstiltskin, absolutely fascinating . Just when I think I have you figured out, you change unexpectedly." she nipped at her baby-pink bottom lip hesitating for only a moment before she straightened up and leant forward.

Rumpelstiltskin was dumbfounded as he felt her supple lips meet the line of his jaw, feeling her place a kiss upon his cheek. The air caught in his lungs and the mere moment felt stretched out into a generous eternity. The beauty pulled away and blinked meeting his eyes once more. "Thank you again. Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin." she turned to face her door and in an instant vanished behind it.

"Goodnight, Belle." he whispered and stood there for a half a second longer before heading down to his spindle. Though his body was spent, his mind was now racing and wide awake. He was convinced though, no matter how much gold he spun he would never forget how human he felt with her or the softness of those petal lips upon his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

When Belle woke mid-afternoon she was still wearing that precious smile. Her dreams echoed the marvel of the evening before though with one small change. She dreamt of her lips meeting his, how she wished she summoned up the courage to kiss him. Stretching as she stepped from the bed, her feet ached horribly causing her to limp as she went to find the imp. Rumpelstiltskin heard her steps echo softly as she approached his spinning room. He had not slept nor had he changed. Instead he had attempted to clear his head of her lips, pressed ever so lightly to his hideous skin. Failing miserably at this task, all he had managed to do was create a small fortune in gold. He straightened up and nodded to the beauty as she entered the room. Noticing the small change in her step. "Is everything alright, dearie?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice. It had become undeniable, they had become friends and it was evident he cared for her as he watched her limp.

"It's nothing, I may have waltzed a bit longer than my feet would have liked." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you slept?" she asked noticing that he was still wearing the handsome dress coat.

"I had dealings to attend to." he said in an off-handed lie.

"You look exhausted." She commented.

"Hungry, actually." he shrugged and turn to face her, his tone unintentionally suggestive.

Belle cocked one eyebrow and gave him an uncertain nod. Thinking to herself that he must have looked peculiar so dressed up while conduction his business. "I'll be up with breakfast, well lunch in just a bit." she hobbled out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin was thankful for the small reprieve and he took the midnight blue coat off and draped it over a chair. Sitting at the table in now wrinkled white shirt and golden vest. Belle felt oddly underdressed as she returned, setting the tray of food beside him. She swallowed gently while moving to her own seat.

"I really can't thank you enough." She said serving him and then placing her own plate down. "Last night was one of the most….magical nights of my life." she blushed feeling silly for saying the words almost as suddenly as they left her lips.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a gentle nod, the lines in his face felt deeper as he saw how refreshed she looked. "Think nothing of it." he answered curtly, taking a generous bite of food.

Belle pushed her lunch around on the plate, feeling slightly awkward. Wondering why he would not meet her eyes. They ate in silence and Rumpelstiltskin excused himself before Belle was able to summon up any bravery to speak again.

She busied herself with small tasks inside of the castle, the monotony of constant upkeep gave her time enough to day-dream. She imagined what a real ball would be like here. Rumpelstiltskin's estate was large enough to have a grand festival. She giggled as she imagined the look of awe on the peoples faces as they saw the Dark One sweeping her across the dance floor. He had been so graceful last night, if only he were handsome like a prince the ladies of the court would fawn over him.

The day had passed and he was absent for dinner, Belle had assumed that he had more business to attend to. Still she was sad to eat alone, deciding to wait for him opening her book and delving into the land of fantasy. As the food grew cold, Belle became tired her body slumping slightly as she cleared the table.

The next few days were even more lonesome. Rumpelstiltskin had managed to avoid the beauty as often as possible. The only time she had spoken to him was and awkward hello, one morning when she went to fetch his clothes so she could launder them. After he had not shown up for two days, she learned to only cook for herself. Belle kept herself busy scrubbing away at invisible filth. Delving into her tasks so that she might not have the thoughts circling in her mind. What had she done to upset Rumpelstiltskin? Didn't he want to be around her? In the darker hours when she was collapsed on her bed her mind even wandered back home. How was her father? Did he miss her terribly or was he too preoccupied with salvaging what was left of his kingdom? On the third night she grew restless, sobbing into her pillow with absolute despair. It was late, just an hour or two before dawn when Rumpelstiltskin returned home. He quietly walked the halls towards his room and he heard the smallest, most heart breaking sigh. He stopped in his tracks just outside of Belle's door, listening carefully. Again he heard a petite sob and he furrowed his brow, pondering for a moment on how he should respond. Straightening out his shirt, smoothing it flatly against his chest before his knuckles rapped softly on the hard oak door.

Belle stifled her cries in surprise, burying her face into her pillow with embarrassment. How much had he heard? She felt childish for letting herself indulge such sorrows but knowing that he heard her made it that much worse. Inhaling deeply, catching her breath before she answered. "Come in." she replied as steadfastly as she could.

The door creaked open just a sliver, Rumpelstiltskin entered and searched immediately for her eyes. Though she tried to wipe away the trail of tears, they were blood shot and ripe with misery.

"What's the matter dearie?" he asked almost before he knew the words were leaving his lips. He had been asking her these sort of questions a lot lately.

Belle let her eyes search the floor aimlessly. "Nothing." her voice sounding hollow.

"I may not be a man but I can tell when a woman is distraught." his gazed locked on the girl.

She hesitated, letting several long seconds pass before she heaved another long sigh from her lungs. "I…I just am lonely." she admitted to him. "Where did you vanish to? I thought you had business but after a few days." she bit her lip and blushed deeply. "I had no one to talk with. I had a chance to realize that I have left so many people behind and I will never, ever know what has become of them."

Rumpelstiltskin remembered his own agony when he had truly become alone. When his Bae was taken from him to another world and he would never, ever get to know what had become of him. He had tried many things than, portals, potions, magic mirrors anything that might give him a glimpse of his lost boy. He had no magic that could transcend planes, his curse only applied to this world. As he saw her mustering all of her will to bite back tears in front of him he thought more. Belle's loved ones were still in this land, though very far from the Dark Castle. One of the more simple forms of magic could be used so that his beauty would not wallow, wondering what was happening in her kingdom. He approached her, sitting at the foot of the large bed though he wished to move closer.

"I promised that they would live." he tried to comfort her.

Belle nodded and her breath caught in her lungs as fresh tears threatened to pour from her eyes. "Thank you." was all she could manage to whisper.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the small silver hand mirror on her bed side table. He had mastered the art of magic mirrors, they were after all his main source of communication with Dear Queen Regina. Gently he inched closer to the beauty and gripped the cold metal handle in his palm. Belle watched him with curiosity as she saw the imp gaze into the mirror for a long moment. He pressed his fingers to the reflective glass and whispered in a tongue that she did not recognize. The mirror lit up with a haunting green glow as he handed it to her with the greatest of ease. "You need only speak a name into the mirror, anyone who you wish to watch over will be shown to you." he explained as she met his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin was relieved when he saw some sadness dissipate from those gorgeous blue eyes. Belle paused and spoke clearly down towards her hand mirror. "Papa." her voice alight with hope. In an instant her image was rippled away from the glass and her father began to become clear in it. She gasped watching him, he was of course deep in sleep but he looked well.

Belle studied her Papa's face as his eyes stayed shut in his slumber. She remembered how his well rounded face lit up whenever she would speak to him. The curve of her mouth indenting into the smallest of smiles. As she watched him and tears splashed down on the glass, she was so happy to see him. Rumpelstiltskin froze a pang of guilt enveloping his body as he saw he had provoked her into weeping once again.

He went to stand to leave her to herself but before he could move from the bed Belle had wrapped her arms around him tightly. She hugged him and nuzzled her lovely face into his chest, tears falling freely. "Please…don't leave me." she felt childish again but that did not deter her plea. "I don't want to be alone."

Rumpelstiltskin relaxed and kept his feet planted in place on the floor, not moving an inch from her grasp. One arm wrapped around her, letting her know he would stay as his fingers played with a delicate brunette curl. He had not stayed away long enough, though he was not certain even a hundred nights away from Belle would be able to quell these growing feelings. She had chiseled away at centuries of ice and contempt and managed to find her way into his heart. Rumpelstiltskin soothed her, staying until she was lulled by her own tears back into sleep. He left her to rest, silently closing the door behind him. There was no denying it anymore, he was in love. The only question that remained for Rumpelstiltskin was….what was he to do with her now?


End file.
